In order to make color spectral measurements in printing device, a sheet of paper (or other substrate media) may be transported past an embedded or inline spectrophotometer or other measurement device for monitoring printed images. If the sheet of paper is not sufficiently “flat” as it passes the spectrophotometer, especially while traveling at high speeds (e.g., up to 3 m/s), accurate color spectral measurements may be comprised and/or unobtainable.